You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by mcrXloverXgurl
Summary: A songfic at Bill and Fleurs Wedding. Harry wants to ask Ginny to dance, but is having trouble doing so. With a little encouragement, he manages, but with consequences...Based on the song by Toby Keith. Post HBP Warning.


**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**

Harry sat at a table all by himself as he watched the other couples dancing on the floor. It had been like that all night, where someone would come and sit with him, but would only stay for a few moments until someone asked them to dance. So alone he sat.

On the other side of the floor, Ginny did much of the same thing. She would laugh if someone told a joke, smile when someone said hello, and dance if someone would ask, but her heart was not in any of it. Oh, she was happy. How could she not be, with her oldest brother getting married to a beautiful woman, even if she was still Phlegm, especially in a dark time like this. But she still could not keep herself from glancing at the other side of the yard where Harry sat. He had not danced with anyone tonight. He had hardly moved at all, and that was only to go and get more punch.

At that moment Hermione and Ron, who had finally admitted that they liked each other after Dumbledore's funeral, were dancing together to a slow song. Bill and Fleur were also dancing, Bill in his white dress robes and Fleur in her beautiful white muggle wedding dress. Many other couples cluttered the floor, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie with some unknown girl, the twins with Angelina and Katie, Remus and Tonks, and many others.

Harry was trying to work out the nerve to ask Ginny to dance. He had been watching her all night. In her gold bridesmaid dress, she looked absolutely beautiful. Even Fleur and Gabrielle could not compete with her, to Harry at least. Her hair was done up in an elegant up-do, looking so soft that Harry craved to feel it again in his hands. 'I can't though,' he reminded him self. He had to keep her safe, and if distancing himself was the only way, then so be it.

Just then the song ended, and Remus, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione all walked over to Harry's table. All four sat down, red in the face for dancing several dances in a row. Remus turned and looked at Harry, who was staring at a certain red head across the room.

"You should go ask her, before its to late," said Remus, smiling at Harry who looked back at him.

"Ask who?" Harry said. He was embarrassed that Remus seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, Harry. Don't play dumb. I've seen you staring at her all night. And I know you want to go ask her to dance. So just do it. You will regret it later if you don't." Remus smiled knowingly at the longing look that appeared on Harry's face. "It's just a friendly dance."

By now, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks were all looking at him expectantly. He sighed, knowing that Remus was right. "Alright, alright, I am going," he said grudgingly.

He stood up as another song started, another slow song. Ginny was sitting with Charlie and her parents, who all looked up at him as he reached their table. Harry felt so nervous, which was completely ridiculous, he reasoned, because he was just asking his ex-girlfriend to dance to a slow song, an ex-girlfriend who he still had complete and total feelings for. 'Why am I doing this again?' he asked himself.

"Uh, hi Ginny!" he said a little to brightly.

"Hello, Harry," She replied slowly, a smile on her face.

"Well, I was kind of wondering, I mean, I was kind of hoping, that…You don't have to if you don't want to. I completely understand, and that's ok…" By now Harry was just completely babbling and Charlie was chuckling loudly, trying hard not to, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling fondly. Ginny was still smiling watching Harry struggle. Now, everyone within a three table premises were watching the young couple.

"Well, I mean…Do you want to dance with me?" Harry blurted out as fast as he could, his face burning red.

Ginny smiled, "Harry, of course I would love to dance with you." Harry held out his hand, and Ginny took it as she stood up. He lead them onto the dance floor.

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

Harry nervously put his hand around Ginny's waist while she put her hands around his neck. They stood closely, swaying to the music, listening to the words, feeling each other after so long of not touching.

Harry wished he could tell Ginny how he really felt. That he didn't just like her. That in the past few months, his feelings had gone beyond that. That he actually--

"Harry…I…I just wanted you to know. That I still care for you. And I am always here for you, no matter what happens-" Ginny was cut off my Harry.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

"Ginny, you have no clue how much I regret what I did on that day."

"Then why? Why did you do it, Harry?" Ginny said, a slight plead in her voice.

"Because Gin! What am I supposed to do if something happens to you because you are my girlfriend! Because I- because I care about you so much. Because I do! I need you to be safe! I need to know you are safe, while I am out there. I need to have you to come back to. To look forward to. So I can say, when this is all over, I can come back to Ginny, and have a life! A real life." Harry said the things that had been running around in his mind for the past month. The things hat he kept telling himself so he would not write to her, begging for her to forgive him and to go back to her.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

Ginny had that look on her face. Like the one she wore in the common room after he kissed her that first time. Then, she sighed and stepped toward him, as Harry tightened his grip around her waist. She laid her head on his chest, her body up against his.

Harry leaned his head into her hair, smelling the flowery scent as the softness of it tickled his face. Oh, how he missed this, how he had missed her.

"I've missed you so much," Harry said, his breath tickling her skin.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

"Me too. I've sat around for days, wondering what you were doing. If you were okay, or hurt, or…" She broke off here, unable to finish. She could not even think about the fact that he might die, without her telling him how much he meant to her. How she needed him. Small tear began to gather at the corners of her eyes. "Wondering if you have been as miserable as I've been…" She couldn't take it anymore, as her voice cracked. She had been trying so hard to be strong, for Harry and her family, but it was just to much. She could loose any of them at any time. And being around Harry, being next to him, but not being able to have him.

"Gin? Gin don't cry, please don't cry…" Harry begged. He hated doing this to her. He hated himself for doing this to her. She looked up at him, a defiant look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why can't I go with you? Ron and Hermione are going, and your not stopping them!" He tried to cut her off, and tell her that he had tried to stop them, but she continued. " I can take care of myself! I know how, you've seen me! I'm not a little girl anymore, Harry!"

"I know! I know your not a little girl anymore, Ginny! But it will put you in danger!"

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

"I am in danger! Harry, remember my mum's clock? Well, my hand is still pointed at mortal peril, like everyone else in my family! Even without us being together." She shook her head, "Harry, I am a Weasley. My family is know for being a 'bunch of blood traitors'. Not to mention that all but three people in my family are in the Order. I am the youngest daughter! I already am a huge target with or without me being with you."

She finished her small speech, looking up into Harry's eyes. "You can't save me from danger. I am miserable without you, Harry."

"So am I…" Harry said softly, looking into her dark eyes. They both knew the other spoke the complete truth.

"Then…then why not us be happy?" Ginny said quietly, "Us being apart doesn't change anything besides make us feel horrible. Do you think that your mum and dad decided not to be happy? Just so they would think the other was safe? So, why not us be happy? For whatever time we have…" Another tear leaked out of her eye, and Harry saw the pain behind them. The same pain that was reflected in his eyes.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_And We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

She went to wipe it away, but Harry grabbed her arm and held it in his hand. He leaned forward and kissed it away. Pulling back to look in her eyes, he saw what he needed to see.

He leaned in again, this time, her lips were captured in his own. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but quickly turned into a passionate one. Everything that was missing that passed month seemed to go away, and was made up with that kiss. They broke apart, both gasping for breath, both oblivious to everyone else watching them.

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

"Ginny?" Harry said.

"Hmm?" she answered, opening her eyes to look at him.

"I love you. I love you so much!" he pulled her to him, resting his cheek on her head.

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny said tearfully.

They pulled apart and Harry saw that Ginny was smiling brightly. He leaned forward to kiss her again, and her lips never tasted so sweet.

As the song ended, Ginny looked at him again, a serious look on her face.

"Don't ever leave me again, Harry," she said.

"Never again, Gin, never again," and he meant those words. Never would he leave her again, because he needed her, just as much as she needed him, if not more.

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

The End…

Or is it the beginning?

**A/N- Well, there was my first offical fanfiction. I really hope you all enjoyed it. I might right a sequel or a whole other story, depending on what you guys think. I know its short, but I think I got it right, as far as putting what I want in it. Please please please review. I want to hear your comments about it. If it was good, or if it totally sucked. :Crosses Fingers: Thanks You!**

**DISCLAIMER: Every character in this ff belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling, and her wonderful Harry Potter books. The song is own by Toby Keith, and I am just borrowing it. I own nothing but the small plot.**


End file.
